Call Me, Beep Me
by M-lkT
Summary: A trio of college drop outs find that they've got a knack for cash grabbing when they work together. Eggman recruits them, under the guise that the girls have been under the watchful eye of Sonic Forces & nothing's gonna stop these girls from making a quick buck. For funsies.


Honestly me n some friends just made Sonic ocs for fun and then this happened whoopsies

* * *

"You guys go on ahead," Damien whispers into Jo's ear, hiding behind her quills "Same signal?" Jo asks, looking ahead and smiling at the guests that were gathered in a private and secluded area, celebrating the re-election of the town's mayor. "Like always," Damien pats Jo's shoulder, about ready to laugh off her shoulder. The sound of static immediately stops her.

"Gross, Kiera, can't you swallow before you talk to us?" Jo sighs, frowning as she re-adjusts her earring-microphone.

"Apologies," The girls could even hear Kiera's lazy smirk, "but I'm just dropping y'all a line - seems like there's been a breach of privacy and it's been quickly overridden."

Jo and Damien stare at each other questioningly. "Well?" Damien speaks into Jo's earring. "...Well what?" Kiera takes a slurp of something, either soda or something from Starbucks. "Aren't you going to tell us who we should be on the lookout for?" Jo hisses, attempting a false smile at a woman who raised a brow.

"...Well," Both girls could hear the wince in Kiera's voice. They stifle a groan and Damien crosses her arms across her chest,leaning against Jo's cheek.

"So, are we bailing?"  
"Yeah right," Kiera scoffs, "We got something to loot in the goddamn safe the mayor's hiding, we're not leaving without it."

Damien's tail flicks impatiently, "Well, then? What're we supposed to do." "Sit tight for now, enjoy a snack and refreshment. Get some air. I don't have the details so far, I'm attempting to trace back with whatever the hell they used on the alarm system."

Jo sighs, twisting a quill- dread around her thumb and index finger.  
"What a mad banquet of darkness," She sighs.

"Listen to me," Kiera insists, "Just distract yourself for a minute. I should be getting some information in a few minutes, but report back on any weird shit. I'm gonna have to dig up a clue on who's about to crash the party,"

With that, the static noise clicks off. Jo and Damien shrug. -

Kiera clicks away at the seemingly endless amount of monitors, digging though news articles and city documents, attempting to piece together a quick look out list for the girls. She takes a bit of her crunchwrap supreme as she read through Mobius City's documentation of damage caused by an Egg man.

"Alexa, look up Egg Man."

"Looking up Eggman; Eggman Robotnik is a rotund mad scientist who plans to conquer the world in order to build his own Eggman Empire."

"Egg-mpire" Kiera chuckles.

"Eggman possesses the ability to create machines and robots, including a wide variety of Badniks."

"Oh fuck, worm?" Kiera mumbles, looking up "Badniks".

Most of his Badniks seemed to be engineered to resemble bugs, or even animals, but one stood out very clearly Kiera. A robot version of the ever famous Sonic the Hedgehog, looking much colder to his fleshy counterpart. Kiera's hair stands on its ends, once she sees the damage Eggman's caused around Mobius and other planets.

* * *

Jo was entertaining middle aged humans, throwing in bits and pieces of conversation as she saw fit while Damien was hiding under the buffet bar, snackin on chilled fruits.

Damien's ears flickered when she heard the sound of a high pitched whistle.

"Wouldn't you imagine how late it's gotten? The night sky has finally reached its way across the ocean, starts reflecting and twinkling off it's surface." Jo smiles apologetically, waving her audience adieu.

Damien skitters to Jo, too quick for the human eye - She squeals when something that definitely wasn't a human hand squeeze around her waist. Jo's head picks up, able to catch what others couldn't.

"Damien's been caught," Jo says breathlessly, watching the woman-bat examine the fennec she caught.

"Oh fuck," Kiera growls. "I'll be there as soon as I can, right now you need to find a distraction -"  
"What about the loot?"  
"We'll come back for it another day, right now the both of you need to get out of there!"

Jo looks back up when she hears people gasp and shriek at the entrance doors being blown wide open, the wall around its cracking and both doors falling off its hinges.

"Well, Well, Well," A man looks directly into Jo's view. "That's Eggman! It's too late to get out, you need to weasel your way out!" "Has the Sonic Forces got themselves another new, little spy?"  
The bat woman that caught Damien flew towards the round man, opening her palm. Damien, luckily takes her chance and makes a beeline towards Jo, Eggman growling when she slips out of his reach..

"Christ, are you alright?!" Jo frantically whispers as Damien climber up her arm and back to her shoulder.  
"I'm fine. Convince them we're not working for anyone. I heard the bat and the hedgehog guy say something about a ransom."

"Listen," Jo starts carefully, "We're not looking for trouble."

The trio laughs, the bat-woman shaking her head.

"Not the way to start a conversation with us," She smirks fiendishly. The one next to her, a black hedgehog keeps his arms across his chest, observing Jo with a careful eye.

"How can I trust that you're not here to...expose us?" Jo lets out stupidly. All three raise a brow, turning to each other.

"Uh...excuse me?" The man in the middle, Eggman places his hands on his hips. "Well -" Jo sputters, tongue tied for once.  
"Well, we…"

"Tell them we're supposed to be under the radar," Kiera finally voices in, "I'm outside, take three steps to the window."

"We… we're... laying low. You're going to blow our cover, we'll be kicked out of the forces -"

'Why should that matter?" The black hedgehog grumbles, "We're out to stomp out any relations he's got - "

"Which is why," Jo slowly inches towards the window, able to hear the zero gravity mobile, hovering just outside the window. The top was open, so her and Damien could fall right in.

"We'll be kicked out before we can get any information on Sonic and Forces."

"Sonic Forces," Eggman corrects.

"Sonic Forces, yeah." Jo repeats absentmindedly. The crowd that had gather was nearly gone, maybe hiding somewhere in the mayor's private villa while the mayor himself was being escorted back to safety.  
The bat scowls in realization as Jo nears the open window.

"You buffoons," She hissed, crouching down, ready to launch herself at Jo and Damien, "They're escaping! Get th-"

The bat startles when Eggman yanks her back before she could fly towards them.

"I've got a feeling we'll be seeing them again." Eggman strides toward Jo, who's already got a foot on the window's pain, ready to hop out.

"The fact you're already attempting to blow this Popsicle stand is telling, the Sonic Fighter's would've stayed behind and fought us and the badniks to the death." He hands Jo a hard drive, which Jo takes hesitantly.

"This will self destruct twenty four hours after being placed, but not before alerting the authorities to your whereabouts."

Jo clutches onto the drive, ignoring Kiera's voice demanding her to jump for it.

"There's more information in there than the Sonic Forces has on us - in fact, think of this as… job scouting," Eggman chuckles darkly.

"There's even some...bounty in there, prior to taking up my offer."

"...how much?" Kiera voice breaks through the earring microphone. "How much." Jo parrots.

"A bit coin. If you're unfamiliar with that, you'll be given 6k before you start."


End file.
